


there's love in my veins

by dothewarpthing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5-friendship - Freeform, a lot of vagueness sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothewarpthing/pseuds/dothewarpthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can do the wrong thing and then fix it.<br/>Or you can just do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's love in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing i wrote back when the Taylor thing was happening. Why publish it now you ask. I'll go with the classic 'i had lost it somewhere and found it just now' instead of the 'i was incredibly shy and scared of criticism' one. Writing is scary ok?
> 
> Commends and kudos greatly appreciated.  
> xx

Harry gathers his things, takes a deep breath and climbs out of the shiny black car, after Taylor. He registers the sound as he closes the door behind him, people singing and shouting, holding signs and sharpies and cd covers. He blinks at their voices, jumbled and loud in his ears.

As he looks up to greet them, he sees his boys waiting for him in a corner, surrounded by security and their PR team, just outside the entrance. Louis is looking at his feet, his eyes tired, his shoulders slumped. He sees Zayn trying to distract him with soft words.

The need to go to him, usually just a simmer under his skin, is now making his blood roar in his ears, and he has to blink away the pain of his nails digging in his palms. He feels rooted at the spot, like his legs can't remember how to move anymore, his stomach a tight, clenched mass of muscle. 

And it hits him then.

What are they doing? What the _fuck_ are they doing? Why are they doing this to themselves? He thinks about that bungalow all those years ago, that promise they gave to each other. They were in it for the band, in it with every fiber of their being. They would put the band before everything else except their _life_. Their physical and mental health. Their peace of mind.

He thinks about the emptiness in his body and how there is no peace at all. He turns to Taylor who's looking at him with a perfectly shaped raised eyebrow and thinks fuck this. Fuck it all to hell.

His hands are shaking now and his heart is tripping fast.

 "I'm sorry", he whispers to her, mindful of the crowd around them, and he can tell she's disappointed but his body is buzzing with realisation and anticipation and there's really no space left to care about anything else. He leans into her anyway, kisses her cheek quickly so the paps can have their 10k photo and their sob story.

He walks up to his boys and stands in front of Louis, who looks up with tired eyes, confused.

 "Hi", Harry hesitates. He can feel the chaos around him, fans yelling and trying to bypass the security people to get to them, their publicists frantically talking on mobile phones with Taylor's team, bodyguards trying to harness the crowd.

Harry can feel all this but he can't see anything else than Louis. Louis' eyes, his tanned skin stretched over delicate cheekbones, his jawline.

 "Hey", Louis greets back. Harry sees the smile slowly creeping in Louis' face and he feels elated.

He extends a hand at him. He tries his Louis smile, gentle and secret, a smile he hasn't been able to use in what feels so long and looks at him behind his eyelashes.

 "Run with me?", Harry pleads and he chuckles to himself because it sounds so much like run _away_   with me, and then he sobers up instantly because it's the truest thing he's ever felt and he realises he's never wanted anything more in his life.

Louis takes his hand after a beat and tentatively entwines their fingers in a warm grip that fills him with light and makes his stupid heart grow so big it can barely fit in his chest. He's shaking with pride and giddiness and joy.

 "Where to?" Louis asks him, always up to mischief, and Harry can see the soft crinkles beside his eyes now, and one of his favourite Louis smiles, the longsuffering one, the Harroldyou'recrazyandI'mcrazyforyou kind of smile.

Harry shrugs, he's beyond caring of the destination. Anywhere is perfect as long as the warm hand doesn't leave his own. His smile is getting ridiculous now and he doesn't try to control it.

 "Lead the way", he replies and feels Louis tightening his grip. He steals a look at the other boys. Niall is smiling softly and privately, his eyes glistening suspiciously, Zayn looks so _proud_ and Liam has his squinty eyed smile on, Harry's favourite.

Harry just nods in the general direction of the vast expance of New York city behind them and mouths 'on the count of three?' at them. They all nod back, smiling like they're finally free, the weight on their shoulders that had been crushing them down finally relenting.

Louis suddenly shouts 'three' and they're off running in the opposite direction of the hotel and their team and the fans.

They're laughing, the sound liberating, like a sweet release. Niall grabs Zayn's hand and Zayn takes Liam's in his and they're turning the corner, all five of them, like it should always be.

 

Harry feels the wind in his face, the warmth of Louis's hand in his, his loud laughter, the sound of five pairs of feet hitting the asphalt and he thinks yes. _Yes_.

 

-the end-


End file.
